Happy Halloween!
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Kahoko's daughter is going Trick or Treating later that day. She wonders what her little girl will be dressing up as . . . -Implied Len/Kaho-


**Disclaimer::** **I don't own anything except this story of mine. La Corda D'Oro, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure and to Koei.

* * *

**

''Mummy! Mummy!'' a five-year-old child calls out, rushing to where her mother is. She has been searching for her mother since morning, excited about the fact that today is Halloween, which, to the child's eyes, is the only time where she can dress up and get free candy from the neighbours—something her father disapproves.

''What is it, honey?'' asks Kahoko from the kitchen, smiling as her darling little girl embraces her legs. She bends down to ruffle the child's cerulean locks, ignoring the soft protests coming from the child's mouth, and gathers her in her arms.

''Today's Hallow—'' raising an eyebrow in confusion, the girl trails off. She makes several attempts in saying the word "Halloween", but failing miserably. Kahoko chuckles at her little girl's adorable behaviour, watching in amusement as the child resorts to calling it "The day where I get candy!"

''Is it now?'' Kahoko pretends to forget about today's date, receiving a cute pout in return. ''All right, maybe it _is_. What are you going to dress up as? Do you still want to be a fairy like last time, Lacus?'' Kahoko can't resist the lovable look the toddler is shooting her; those wide, innocent, bullion orbs that pleads her to stop teasing, that cute frown she makes with her lips, those eyebrows that are knitting together in annoyance, and those charming blush evident on her cheeks. All of those makes Kahoko want to crush Lacus in a tight embrace.

''Hmm?'' Lacus imitates her father's thinking posture; crossing her chubby arms on her chest and raising a questioning brow. She disentangles her arms so that she can use her index finger to tap her cheek lightly. ''I wanna be a . . . a ninja!'' Lacus declares with a triumphant grin.

''A ninja? Why?'' This perks up Kahoko's interest. "Baby Lacus" wants to dress up as a ninja! And there she thought that she'll be dressing up as a princess, or even Tinkerbell, for that matter.

''Remember the ninja show I saw yesterday? I wanna dress up like the guy who can turn his eyes red! Or, or even the girl with pink hair!'' Lacus clutches her mother's top, determination and enthusiasm written all over her face. She begs Kahoko with her infamous puppy eyes—a certain action she found as her parents weakness.

''I see,'' Kahoko giggles as Lacus cheers joyously in her arms. ''_But_,'' Kahoko says, stopping Lacus who is now looking nervously at her mother, ''we need to have your father's consent in this.''

''Daddy's consent? What does that mean?'' asks a puzzled Lacus, mentally panicking as she doesn't know what that particular word meant. _Mummy uses big words a lot. Daddy must be behind this!_

''Consent means "approval", dear Lacus. We need to know your father's opinions first before we get you the costume you wanted,'' Kahoko explains with a gentle smile, making their way around the house in search for the missing daddy.

They have searched for him in all the possible places he can be found to no avail. Lacus' father isn't in the sitting room, the bedroom, the bathroom—Lacus insisted on searching there—, and surprisingly the soundproof rooms. That can only mean one thing . . .

Lacus tells Kahoko to let go of her, which the redhead eventually does, and quickly runs to the garden with Kahoko trailing behind her. _If Daddy isn't inside the house, maybe he's outside! Daddy likes the back garden, too, after all!_

As she gets closer to her destination, the sound of a harmonious violin being played engulfs the air. Lacus has confirmed her "suspicion" and is now eagerly running faster to get to where the sound is coming from.

She stops beside the rose bush, watching in amazement as her father plays his golden violin with so much emotion. Lacus' eyes twinkles in admiration, her mouth hanging open as she tries to find a suiting word for the feelings overwhelming her at the sight, gripping the hem of her azure dress.

There, in the centre of the rose bush, stood Len in his casual clothing, playing the violin with his eyes closed. Delight can be seen on his face as a small smile graces upon his lips. The soft gust of wind making his cerulean hair dance as it blows by, making him appear angelic under the sun's mild rays.

Kahoko halts beside her daughter, a smile full of love on her face as she watches Len Tsukimori play "Ave Maria" with Lacus. She feels happy and contented now that Len is well-able to express his true feeling through music: perfection, affection, bliss and so much more!

Finding her voice, Lacus asks in a breathakingly pleasant voice, ''Ne, Mummy?''

''Hmm?'' Kahoko hums, switching her gaze from Len's figure to the awe-stricken child on her side.

''I think I wanna dress up as a violinist, after all.''

Kahoko smiles widely, hugging Lacus close to her chest as they continue to watch Len make wonderful melodies with his violin. ''I'm sure your father would be happy to hear that.''

* * *

**happy halloween, everyone! are you guys ready to go trick or treating? XD oh, the fun of getting tons of candies today! 8D**

**i now present you guys a little gift for this occasion. i hope you liked it! please, do share your thoughts with me after reading; i'd be more than happy to hear from you!  
**


End file.
